


It's not what's under the Christmas tree that matters

by whosophia



Series: one shots/short stories [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Clexa family, F/F, Family Fluff, clexa and an impressive amount of children what else do you want, clexa family fluff, i mean clexa with kids is my all time weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sounds better than a Clexa domestic af fic?</p><p>Exactly! A Clexa domestic af+a bunch of kids during Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not what's under the Christmas tree that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for angst, fights and stuff? Wrong pick, then. This is probably the fluffiest fanfiction I'll ever think of. Seriously, my teeth are slowly rotting because of such an amount of sweetness.
> 
> Although, if fluff is your thing, have fun!

The house is quiet and still, frozen in a moment of torpor and total calm only slightly broken by rhythmic barely audible breaths.

No rush this morning. No alarms going off too early for their liking; no coffees and burnt toasts to swiftly swallow down while packing lunches and pouring fresh orange juice; no fights about who's gonna sit in the front seat with mama or mommy.

Lexa closes her eyes and scoots closer to her wife, drowning her nose into that soft golden mane, fully inhaling the delicate smell of chamomile now so familiar and comforting. The world can wait a little longer, this morning.

 

Pale rays of light piercing through the half-closed blinds are what brings Clarke out of her peaceful sleep. It takes the woman a couple of seconds to adjust to the brightness and for a second she even contemplates the option to get up and shut them. Then, her wife tighten the grasp on the hem of her t-shirt, mumbling nonsensical protests and _how could she even consider the idea of leaving their warm nest?_ A content smile creeps on her plump lips as she lets herself dozing off once again.

 

A couple of hours later (or what, at least, seems like due to the bright sunlight currently painting the room's walls) the two sleeping girls are suddenly pulled back to reality as a loud  _pang_ fills the whole house. Shaking the dizziness, Lexa reacts first and reluctantly pads towards the armchair in the corner buried under a pile of clothes and puts a cozy sweater on in order to fight the chill of another wintery morning before heading down the stairs.

Just as she is about to exit the room she chuckles in the snuggled figure's direction “Dirty diaper duty is all yours, miss.” A muffled  _something_ murmured in response.

 

The awaiting scenario is nothing new in their home, although Lexa still cannot believe it from time to time. No, erase that. Lexa cannot believe how  _this_ happened to be  _her own_ life _._

The dark-haired woman stands there, leaning against the kitchen door frame and watches sparkles of curly heads, greenish and sky blue mischievous eyes, sandy short hairs and long intricate braids shuffling around, mixing themselves in such a spectacular show.

“Mama's here!” A tiny mouth shouts, entirely showing the biggest grin which is currently missing one of the front teeth.

“Mama!” Three more voices greet her as she quietly walks closer.

Lexa manages to take just a couple of steps before a chubby little hand tugs at the fabric of the sweatpants she is wearing, driving her gaze down. Waiting there are the bluest iris she has ever seen (even bluer than Clarke's and Clarke's are as blue as a spring sky and an oceanic pool and the sapphire adorning her engagement ring), the ones that made her deeply fall in love as soon as they stared at hers.

“Mama, we are cooking bwekfast!”

“I see that, Zach. Thank you, baby.” Lexa bows and kiss his younger son on the head. A second later he's already off and climbing up the stool next to the kitchen counter where a kids-safe knife and a banana are waiting for him to be cut.

“Good morning, Mason.” The woman directs to their older boy as she passes by his slender figure working by the stove.

_When did her turn into this handsome, smart, kind teenager?_ Lexa has often found herself wondering as she caught glimpses of him practicing on his beloved piano or changing his younger siblings' diapers or drowned into school work.

“Good morning, ma.” The young boy replies, placing a quick peck on the cheek his mother is playfully pulling out for him to kiss, a morning tradition built up during the years.

If you'd ever ask Clarke or Lexa they would probably tell you that Mason is the most ignored one among their kids. Not that they ignore  _ignore_ him but when you are the fourteen years old first child in a bunch of five you become independent and learn how to handle some responsibilities probably quicker than other people. Although, both his moms has always tried their best to give him all the attention and care he deserves and they have quite succeeded so far. Mason has never complained, though. He is  _so Lexa_ . Reserved, sensitive, caring, sort of a loner.

“It smells so good in here.” Lexa lets out a soft moan while pouring some hot, warming coffee her kids took care of brew earlier. “What are you spoiling us with, on this special day, kids?”

“Pancakes, mama! Mason is making your favourites.” The blonde little head informs her, proudly smiling.

This teeny tiny little person is only ( _already?)_ five but his kind heart, sassy spirit, jolly inner self and stubbornness are already strongly developed and expressed in everything he does. _He definitely spends too much time with auntie Raven_ his mothers use to joke about.

The woman moves and sits on the stool next to Zachary's and directs now her attention towards the chuckling girls on the other side of the counter, busy cutting fruits and squeezing fresh orange juice.

Peyton and Autumn, the in-the-middle children, are with no doubt by far the most different sisters ever born on this earth. Where one has skin as dark as raw chocolate and sharp lineaments the other is pure and candid with small freckles adorning the soft features. One is way taller than her thirteen years with toned legs and shoulders due to years of track and field, her hair dark, curly and so long, always plait into intricate hairdo; her opposite is slightly curvy with a shorter mane of dark sandy hair ( _mom, no! If I wear long hair they always go everywhere!),_ her hands constantly busy creating something and her clothes never fail to show paint stains.

Autumn is artsy, creative, cheerful, her eyes very similar to Lexa's but with hypnotizing hazel shades; Peyton, on the other hand, is quiet and closed off (well, when she is not with her family, close friends or on the track), stubborn, a maths genius and maybe her eyes are blacker than ebony and she is not biologically related to any of them but how those two clicked immediately is nothing blood could define.

Adoption was just a way to fulfill their family as much as conception was.

 

“Ma.”

“Uh?”

“Have you seen auntie Anya's newest pic on facebook?” Peyton asks, holding up her phone.

“Nope, honey. I just woke up and you know I need time _and coffee_ before logging in on the virtual world. Mama's old.”

Lexa rolls her eyes in response to her daughters' mocking laughs.

“Well, she posted this picture of uncle Nyko, her and Tris with Grinch masks!”

“Let me see those weirdos” Lexa stretches her arms to steal the device from her daughter's hand as everyone else burst into laughter. “Oh, wow. Uncle Nyko looks good in green, doesn't he? Should we ask him to wear it all the time?” Lexa nudges at his younger boy who, probably too eagerly, agrees.

More laughter fill the warm, pancakes smelling kitchen and  _life is good._

 

 

On the upper floor, in the meantime, Clarke has tried to sleep in a little longer but the muffled voices coming from the kitchen, the smell of her favourite food in the whole word, the coffee are calling her.

Yes, all those things _and_ the soft, babbled squeaks from the baby monitor.

Therefore, fighting against this December chill, Clarke grabs and put on her favourite _Polis Law School_ sweater which once was actually Lexa's while exiting the room headed to the one just next to it.

As soon as the woman steps in the pale glowing bedroom the babbles intensify and a gorgeous, chestnut, messy bed head pokes over the crib's edge. “Mommy!” The baby girl happily lets out.

“Good morning my little love.” Clarke leans over the cot and holds the child who quickly snuggles against the warmth of her mother's chest. “Did you sleep right, Rylynn?”

The baby mumbles something nonsensical which, though, sounds a lot like a positive reply and that's enough to satisfy the woman. As the two girls both start their day, Clarke speaks the toddler through everything happening around.

“Someone's need a change of diaper I see.” The blonde tickles pinky cheeks while carrying the baby to the changing table.

In a matter of minutes the dirty diaper is skilfully replaced and a warmer pyjamas put on. Always cooing, Clarke holds the drooling baby and walks them both downstairs.

 

The kitchen is full of life, laughter, warmth and undeniable love. A mellow sunlight is colouring the space and the smell of home cooked breakfast fills the air.

Lexa, who's currently helping the kids cutting some fruits, lights up as she spots her beloved wife entering the room at the welcoming yells of many _“Mommy!”_.

“Good morning, love.” Clarke walks closer to the dark-haired woman and gently places the smiling little girl in her lap before locking her arms around Lexa's neck and tilting her wife's head in order to have better access to those so velvety and _fucking hot_ lips.

“Uhm.. Morning to you too, babe.”

Then Lexa's gaze is magnetically driven towards the tiny human on her legs who is complaining because her _ma-ma_ isn't paying her enough attention.

 

“Well, something amazing is going on in here!” Clarke approaches the side of the counter where Peyton is now cutting some strawberries and, not so subtly, steals a piece of fruit and swallow it before pecking her older daughter on the cheeks. “Peyton, baby, don't forget to take your meds.”

“Yes, mom, I know. I've been taking them since like forever. How could I forget?” The dark-skinned teenager replies, dramatically rolling her eyes.

“I am your mother, miss. Even when you'll be fourty, with kids and a job and responsibilities, I will call you every morning to remind you to take your pills.” The blonde woman gently smacks the girl's nape while everyone around, once again, burst into laughter.

“Morning, mom.” Mason greets her next, gifting Clarke with his charming best smile and earning a tender kiss in reward.

“Good morning, my handsome son.”

“Oh, mooom! No.” A scarlet shade instantly colours the young man's cheeks, up to his ears. Mason, although been always an attractive boy has never accepted it; his shyness has never let him truly acknowledge it.

“What?! You are handsome.” And then Clarke turns to where her wife is still sitting. “He is handsome, isn't he Lex?”

“Well, he has my nose after all..” This time the reward is a big blueberry flying across the kitchen, landing exactly on the brunette's forehead.

Zach decides now that it's time for his own morning dose of mommy's attention therefore reaches for her to be hold up, locking his arms and legs around the mother's toned body. “Mommy, I cut a banana!” His proud toothy smile calls for many and many sweet kisses that his mom never fails to fully provide.

“Oh, you did? Well, love, I am very proud of you. That banana look delicious!”

One last quick wet peck and Clarke puts the kid down on his stool before heading to the last one on her own personal bunch of little rascals.

The older blonde approaches the wild-haired one who is quite busy making hot cocoa for all of them, another Griffin-Woods' family tradition. “How are you feeling today, Autumn?” Slightly brushing her lips on the kid's forehead Dr. Griffin hums in approval. “The fever seems gone.”

“I feel better, mommy. I still have a little sore throat but it's way better than the past few days.”

“Okay, that's good. But try to stay put today, wear your warmest clothes if you go outside in the snow, please.”

“Stop being so doctor-y, love.” Lexa says, her eyes still locked on their youngest child who is now chewing on a piece of banana Zachary had _so kindly_ gave her. “Our daughter is fine. And if she'll feel sick again i'm sure she'll tell us. Won't you, honey?” Mama looks at Autumn who immediately nods.

“Yes, mommy. Don't worry. I am a big girl, you know?”

“None. Of. You.” Clarke remarks, pointing at each one of the five children with her index finger. “Will ever _ever_ be old enough for me to stop worry.”

 

“Okay, crew, breakfast's ready! Everybody takes a seat.” Mason exclaims, showing off an infinite stack of fluffy pancakes.

Every one rushes to their own designated seats but Lexa who first secure little Rylynn on the highchair. Autumn carries a huge tray of fruit, Peyton has fresh squeezed orange juice for an army while Zach is on toasts duty. Clarke, lastly, places hot cocoa and coffee mugs in front of each seat before occupying her own.

“To another incredible, unforgettable, special Christmas' Eve.” Lexa raises her steaming cup soon joined by other five arms. “To us!”

“To us!”

 

 

When the very much enjoyed meal is over, Mason takes the youngest kids with him and comfortably the three of them spreads on the couch in front of the flat screen, ready for a Christmas movies marathon. Rylynn lazily snuggled on his chest, firmly secured by his brother's grasp while the bright blue-eyed boy leans against Mason's side, his beloved stuffed deer _Trilipa_ in his arms.

“Ehy, guys, has anyone taken Fish out yet?” Clarke inquires while busy cleaning the counter.

“I did, when I woke up. It would probably be better walk him again though.” Mason replies, not moving his gaze from the tv as gently rubs his sister's back.

“Peyton! Autumn!”

“Yes, mom?” Autumn's voice shouts back from the little art studio they managed to create in the (previously someone's) study.

“Could you girls please take Fish for a walk?”

“Yes, mommy. Okay.” Peyton is the one to speak now.

As if, somehow, he knew, suddenly a quite hyped Belgian shepherd appears in the room, followed by the two girls already dressed in their warm winter coats and boots on.

“Let's go, buddy!” Peyton strokes his fur, Autumn gives him a hug and they're off for a reinvigorating morning walk.

 

Taking advantage of the short break, once the kitchen is spotless cleaned, Clarke climb the stairs and joins her wife who's currently changing their bed's sheets. The tall window is fully open and the fresh air causes Clarke to shiver despite of the warm sweater.

Soft music is playing from the speaker placed on the dresser and the blonde woman stops for a second, hesitating. Lexa is singing along, swinging her hips as she replaces the pillow cases and _damn! twenty years later her body is still such a turn on._

Too lost into the song the green-eyed wife doesn't notice the other figure standing next to the walk-in closet, staring straight at her with the heart eyes everyone mocks them for. Lexa stiffen a little when a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind. Just for a short millisecond. Then everything inside of her relaxes and she completely let herself drown into the body supporting her.

“Tell me, Mrs Griffin..” Clarke murmurs into her lover's ears.

“Yes, Mrs Woods?” Lexa manages to reply despite the (quite welcomed) distraction that is her wife's warm breath on the skin just below her lobe.

“Well, I was wondering how could you still make me feel like the twenty years old clumsy student who started drooling over you after the worst pick-up line on history.” Every two words a gentle nib along the elegant line of Lexa's neck.

Repressing a moan, Lexa turns and clutches her arms around Clarke's neck, lowering her chin just enough to meet her wife's lips with her own. The exchange is chaste and gentle at first then the brunette brushes her tongue against Clarke's sealed mouth asking for access which the girl happily grants.

In the blink of an eye, Clarke is half laying on the mattress, legs bent over the edge, while Lexa's body hovers on top of her, sucking at her pulse point, biting at _so illegally sexy_ collarbones, following the profile of curves she got so lucky to be able to discover and memorise by heart. Clarke, on the other end, leaves light as feathers touches against the hidden skin of Lexa's back, tracing dark outlines she probably knows better than her own hand and internally giggles at the sensation of her wife's shivering body.

 

“Moooms!” A voice loudly calls from the lower floor.

“Oh boy. I knew it was too good to be true.” Lexa pecks the blonde's swollen lips one more time before standing up and pulling the other up as well. “Yes, Autumn?”

“Grandma just texted on the group chat. She asks what time they should expect us tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright. I'll be right there.” Clarke shouts in response and then, lower, in the husky voice Lexa loves so bad. “Please, go on with the show.” A playful slap on the woman's butt and lazily heads downstairs.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” A questioning look later and Lexa continues. “I love you so much, Clarke. To the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back, Lex.” Clarke gives her one last tender smile and leaves.

 

 

Later in the morning the family is reunited in the living area, watching another seasonal movie.

“Ehy mom! Yeah, merry Christmas' Eve to you too!” Clarke is walking back and forth around the kitchen, phone tucked between shoulder and ear. “Everyone is good, thank you.” And then, directing her voice to the bunch of cuddled persons spread around the living room _“Everybody say hi to grandma Abby!” “Hi grandma!”._

“Yes, mother, they are all safe and sound. Don't you trust me, woman? Shall I remember you my oldest son made it to the impressive age of fourteen, already?”. Clarke dramatically rolls her eyes causing her wife to chuckle from the couch she is resting on with someone's feet on her lap.

“ _Shall we remind her how Mason broke his right leg at the impressive age of six?”_ Lexa says, loud enough to be heard from the other side of the phone, joining a laughing older Dr. Griffin into the play.

“I am getting a divorce. Bye mom.” Clarke drags herself towards the brunette and pouting hands her the phone before taking Zach's seat at the other edge of the couch and placing him on her own lap.

“ _Abby says she loves you too.”_ Lexa informs the sulky woman and then drives her attention back to the speaker. “Hello, Abby. Merry Christmas' Eve! How are you? How is Jake doing?”

 

 

The whole Griffin-Woods clan enjoys the sunny  _(It's so damn freezing, Lex! - But it's beautiful, love.)_ winter day playing outside in the snowy huge backyard.

When Zachary pops up with the idea of building a snowman a sort of competition arises between boys and girls which soon leads to a snowballs fight and more warming hot cocoa with marshmallow _(yay!)_ for both the teams and judges.

“Kids, listen up!” Clarke call everybody's attention just as they are about to enter the back door. “As soon as you step in, please, take your boots off and leave them in the closet along with your coats then rush to your rooms, puts dry clothes on and come back here for the best hot choco in town!”

Once the sound of steps quiets, Lexa approaches her wife and tenderly kisses her lips. “I'm gonna change Rylynn, okay? Go warm a little and then I promise you i'll even put extra marshmallows into your mug.”

“Oh, wow. Are you trying to get in my pants, miss hotshot?” Clarke smirks affectionately.

“Maybe. Is it working?” The taller woman gives a last wink in her lover's direction before starting cooing at the drooling baby in her arms while heading to the bedrooms.

“You're lucky you are pretty.”

 

 

“Yum, mama!” 

“Do you like it, Zach?”

The little boy's chocolate dipped chin could be enough of a proof but his satisfied grin and positive nods never fail to melts Lexa's heart.

“Yes, ma, this is delicious.”

“Thank you, Pey.”

“Alright, guys!” Lexa says after a while, when their mugs have been spotless cleaned and a new Christmas movie has been put in the dvd player. “We need to talk about tomorrow.”

“Guys!” Clarke then snaps her fingers to attract the children's attention. “Tomorrow morning the first to wake up will come to get mama and me, okay? _If_ it's past seven. Otherwise, back to sleep. Deal?” For some unknown reason her gaze stills on Zachary who immediately huffs and pouts, earning a kiss from his older sister. “Once moms will be up they'll come and get who won't be up yet off of bed so that we'll be able to enjoy presents and more hot cocoa all together.” 

“Sounds like a good plan?” Lexa questions their kids and once she gets the loud positive response she was waiting for, she speaks again. “Once we'll be done with our happy Christmas morning we'll get ready to drive up to grandparents' house for the family lunch.”

“Will auntie Anya, uncle Nyko and Tris be there?” Autumn immediately asks, her eyes already sparkling with happiness at the idea of seeing her second best friend (“B _ecause Peyton is my bestest friend, mommy.”_ The little girl once has confidentially told Clarke).

“Absolutely, honey.” Lexa replies, caressing Zach's soft hair. “Auntie Raven and Wick will join us as well along with uncle Linc, Auntie Octavia, Nate and Monroe.” 

“What about uncle Bell?” Mason chimes in in his typical quiet tone.

“Uncle Bell promised he'll try to make it. John has been quite sick this past week therefore it depends on how he'll feel tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!” Clarke suddenly slaps her forehead, causing the kids to giggle. “Grand-mère Indra and pops Gus are coming as well! Surprise!”

A loud squeak escapes Lexa's lips and this time there's no way her family will let the things die. They laugh and laugh for a long five minutes before quietly driving their attention back to the screen.

 

When the movie ends every one of their kids sleepily stands up from their seats and, yawning, makes their way to respective bedrooms; Mason carrying an already dozed off Zachary and Clarke first stopping into Rylynn's nursery for a quick check on the sleeping, babbling, baby.

God bless their big house with private bathrooms for each one of the rooms so that in the blink of an eye everybody is washed and ready for a good night sleep.

The routine has been the same since forever and none of the members of this big family seems ready to put an end to it. Lexa would enter into the boys' or girls' room while Clarke would start from the other one. They would approach and tenderly wish a good night to each one of their kids, spending a couple of minutes quietly chatting with every one of them and then one single peck on the forehead. Then they would exchange room in order to visit all of their children. Even Mason and his fourteen years old still can't get enough of these special moments with his moms.

 

Later the same night, two naked bodies are tangled together underneath the warm duvet, kissing, intertwining their fingers, playing with each other's locks.

“Thank you for the surprise, Clarke. I was so upset mom and dad couldn't make it this year. I am so in love with you.” Lexa admits and Clarke heart still manages to jump and melt and grow bigger every single time her wife pronounces those few words.

“To the moon and back.” Lexa's breath breaks a little and an half, sleepy smile blossoms on her lips. Twenty years later as that first time at that art gallery in Boston.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one shot but I'll may be willing to write more depending on the response and if someone would actually want it.  
> I fell deeply in love with each one of the kids. They are all named after the names i'd like to give my future children, one day.
> 
> As usual, kudos, comments and every kind of feedback are more than highly appreciated!  
> You can also look for me on tumblr (whosophia is the user), i love interacting with you guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
